We're all in this Together
by RevolutionRoulette
Summary: Willy Wonka meets up with a young lad with a mysterious past, a past that links them together. Family and friendship, original character. On Hiatus.
1. Introduction

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Editing the chapter names so they make sense, and it has sadly taken me two years to notice this dreadful mistake, which I apologise for. This story is pre-Cherry Street, and pre-Charlie Bucket era. Maybe considered Alternative Universe/AU. _

**DISCLAIMER**: _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _copyrighted to Roald Dahl. 2005 remake is copyrighted to Tim Burton and Warner Bros. respectively. Protrayals are taken from Johnny Depp, and Blair Dunlop. Zachary Leonhart copyrighted to me.

**Introduction**

Willy Wonka was sitting down on his favourite bench in the local park, just on the outskirts of his old home. He'd recently returned from his years of exploring the world for inspiration to create his own candy, and bought a small apartment temporarily – or rented one out until he could buy the place over the desired shop for his dream candy store.

It was nearing sunset, the dimming light slipping over the horizon. He'd spend the whole day walking around, adjusting to his life here, and remembering all the things he'd forgotten. He'd just turned seventeen, sweet seventeen for that matter. The poor lad never had been kissed, all apart from his mother of course – the only girl to ever kiss him.

He recalled all the years his parents used to bring him to the park, every spring for a picnic on a bright, sunny day. The memory brought a small back onto his face, his new immaculate smile. The adolescent drew his tongue softly along his upper row of teeth, frowning. They'd never be like that if it wasn't for his father.

His father…

_The loud sound of dull drilling echoed into the small hallway of an unhappy looking house. There in a lonesome chair sat a little boy, swinging his legs absently; waiting for his turn. He was the son of the dentist that was dealing with the patient before him. _

_All around him, there were patients coming in and waiting to either have an appointment planned or waiting to be worked on. Some children were playing with the few toys this house had, which made the dark haired boy frown – __**His toys**__._

_Where was his mum when he needed her? She said she would go to the shops and only be "two ticks" (whatever that meant). His odd purple eyes narrowed viciously at the strange children playing with his toys, these were the children after him. But he was told to __**share. **_

_Eventually, the drilling and cries stopped. "There you go, sir. All finished" His father, the dentist boomed out from behind the closed door. Little Willy Wonka gulped heavily and felt his oddly shaped teeth in nervousness. '__**Oh boy**__...'_

_Taking a big deep breath, a brave one he came face to face with his father who grinned at him. The man before had left, having been giving something for the pain. "Ah, Willy. Just take a seat and let your father have a look" the gruff voice spoke again…_

_Willy hesitated, staring at the large chair before him, his odd eyes widening. He brought a hand to a cheek, almost protecting it. "Come on Willy, it's not going to hurt…Willy…?"…_

Willy shook his head, leaning back and folding a leg over a bent knee. He pretended to watch a group of boys playing football. His unique violet eyes dazed as he allowed himself to day dream, think over what things he had to do and complete. Just to forget the memory of his father.

Unpack a couple of more boxes, get money out from his closed bank account to pay for the rent and pay for daily foods and drinks. Definitely had washing to do…he decided it was best getting it over and done with the coming weekend in the next couple of days.

Wonka sighed. One of his feet was vibrating against the grassy floor, some of the blades shimmering with dew from the dulling warmth of the day. It was a habit he picked up over the years of travelling, tapping his foot consistently.

He brought a hand against to his face, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully, his other hand making sure his coat was bottomed up as far as it would go - the wind was beginning to get a little nippy. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes closed. He'd have to go back sooner or later, but he just decided to sit for a while longer trying to relive the good old days when his parents were happy together.

Willy didn't hear the cheering voices of the boys coming closer until he felt something bump roughly into his boot. "Ow!" he yelped, his eyes snapping open to look upon what made contact with his foot. A football.

He looked up, finding one of the boys from the group jogging over. "Sorry 'bout that mister, mind throwing us the ball?"

Wonka couldn't help but stare at the boy that approached him as he reached down to collect the ball in his hands, ready to throw the distance. He was getting a sense of deja-vu just looking at him. Something wasn't…quite right.

"Hey, mister! Can you pass the ball?" the sound of the boy's voice drew him out of his thoughts, making him give the boy complete eye contact. "Huh? O-oh, heh. Yeah, sorry"

Wonka laughed nervously, leaning forward with the large object and gave it a successful throw into the boy's awaiting arms. Getting an exasperated 'thank you' in return. The boy's blue eyes rolled in annoyance, muttering to himself.

With a deep frown on his face, the chocolatier in training slowly sat back in disbelief, staring after the boy in deep thought. _That face_. He'd seen it before, but didn't know where. It was like a ghost, staring back at him. Where had he seen that face before? He couldn't put his darn finger on it. He just couldn't.


	2. Dejavu: Part I

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Again, I am apologising for the inconvience. _

**DISCLAIMER: **_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ is copyrighted to Roald Dahl. 2005 remake is copyrighted to Tim Burton and Warner Bros respectively. Protrayals are Johnny Depp and Blair Dunlop. Zachary Leonhart is copyrighted to me.

**Chapter One: De-javu: - Part One**

Ice was noticeable on the grass and some areas of the bench as the group made the way home for the night. Willy Wonka sat there the entire time just watching the game, watching the boy.

How those boys could play in the freezing cold, he didn't know. They were only wearing shirts and shorts with the occasional scarf around their necks. However, the redness of a nose or cheeks was a dead give away that they were as cold as him.

The boy who had spoken to him before was the scorer, and was smart enough to not throw his shirt over his head, he only joking around and did back flips.

Shame Wonka couldn't tell the time, he didn't have a watch, nor was he anywhere near London Square to get a good look at the clock. The game itself must have been an hour and the sun had clearly set – leaving the sky twilight.

The street lamps were on in the small roads and avenues around the park; at least he knew the boys had a safe journey home.

Before the boys turned the corner, he got up from his seat and ran over to them; he needed to talk to the boy.

"Wait!"

The group, making it around five or six stopped dead in their tracks; softly puffing out mist from their mouths, as they were breathing heavily from a descent game. They were also tired and wanted to go home! The boy in question sighed, recognizing the adolescent.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute" he told his friends. A few hesitated but nodded and headed on, leaving their friend and the stranger to talk.

"What?" the boy asked irritably, his dark brown hair blowing in the cool wind. He wrapped his arms across his chest, watching the man he asked for the ball to be brought back to catch his breath. "If I don't get home, I'll be grounded…"

His blue eyes were met by violet "I…You…"

"'You' what?"

"You…look like someone I used to know. Your face…" Wonka got out, catching his breath finally, enough to stand up straight and sort his coat out. The boy on the other hand shrugged.

"So what if I do? Maybe you've seen me around in the last few weeks?"

"No, it's not that…I've never seen you before in my life…but your face. You look familiar to me, I don't know why…" Willy responded calmly, taking his time to really take a closer look at the boy.

He was tall for his age. Obviously athletic, sporty. Was a little scruffy, but well kept.

"Well, that doesn't help with your problem, sir. I dunno know to help you if you don't know yourself…" the boy paused, feeling a chill go down his spine.

"I gotta get home, see you 'round, mister"

Wonka frowned to himself, sighing heavily. He was getting more frustrated by the minute as he was stuck in his own thoughts. Thinking over anyone he knew that looked like the boy. He hugged himself to stop the cold from getting to him, home was a good idea. Then, something came to him…

"Wait!"

The boy was in mid step, and stopped with his own frustrated sigh. He was just around the corner of the park's largest fence. He peered back at Willy. "What?"

"Where do you live?"

There was a shocked pause. "You're not comin' with me!"

"No-" Wonka sighed, grasping his head. "Forget that…" he struggled.

"How old are you?"

"…14, why?" the boy asked, who was clearly not British with all the odd slangs he was speaking. American possibly.

Willy stood there, thinking away. He got into the habit of playing with his gloves all the time standing there. There were so many things to ask or say, just to jog his memory, but nothing came.

"…Nevermind. Thanks anyway…you get home now, don't want you to get a cold," he released his perfect grin in nervousness. "See you around, maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe…" the boy agreed with caution, giving a small wave as Wonka walked in the direction he came. When he had gone out of sight, the boy sighed in relief. He quickly checked into the direction his friends went and sprinted after them. They weren't too far away. All the while murmuring to himself, "Weirdo…"


	3. Dejavu: Part II

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Editing the chapter names so they make sense, and it has sadly taken me two years to notice this dreadful mistake, which I apologise for. This story is pre-Cherry Street, and pre-Charlie Bucket era. Maybe considered Alternative Universe/AU. _

**DISCLAIMER**: _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _copyrighted to Roald Dahl. 2005 remake is copyrighted to Tim Burton and Warner Bros. respectively. Protrayals are taken from Johnny Depp, and Blair Dunlop. Zachary Leonhart copyrighted to me.

**Chapter One: De-javu: - Part Two**

Willy sighed as he emerged from the outdoors into the warm comfort of his apartment. For the first time that day he looked content returning from the cold; he couldn't understand how he let himself go wondering about that day despite it being a daily routine of his. He removed himself from leaning against the door in relief, and he made sure it was locked before shrugging off his coat and hanging it up on the coat peg.

He stretched a small smile on his face. He could now relax in a comfy sofa and possibly read a book he'd taken out from the library with a mug of hot chocolate. Just thinking of nice warm cocoa running down his chilly body sent a shiver down his spine.

But something caught his attention as he whipped off his boots and got to pulling the curtains and switching on table lamps. The boy. The adolescent's eyebrows furrowed as he groaned. _Great_! He almost completely forgot about him.

Now that he remembered, that face of his began to haunt him again, there was something about him that made a shiver go down his spine, but not in a good way. It was like a ghost creeping behind him, taunting him. He however didn't believe in such nonsense, so he couldn't let that bother him. Although…

"I wonder where the photographs of my mother are. I have everything else unpacked except for those…" Wonka murmured to himself and went searching through the remaining boxes left hanging around, the boxes that needed unpacking but he couldn't be bothered to get round doing.

The young man couldn't understand why, but there was just something egging him to find those long lost photographs; pictures of his mother he hadn't seen in years!

xWWx

Willy was careful not damage anything that seemed delicate. He found himself spending half an hour on this little adventure down memory lane. Scattered protective paper, newspaper with certain ornament, and old photographs – he was surprised he wasn't finding himself having flashbacks, until…a picture of a family portrait came to view.

There sat a little boy resembling himself as a child seeing between two adolescents resembling his parents, all smiling. The perfect family photo…he remembered that day, like it was only yesterday…

"Willy…_Willy? Willy! Sweetheart…" _

_Young Willy Wonka turned around from the length way mirror in his parents' bedroom dressed in the smartest outfit especially made for him. His mother made it, and he was ecstatic over it. The only thing that did bother him was the stupid bow tie! He was fiddling with it, tongue sticking out. _

"_You ready yet?" his mother voice questioned kindly, she herself dressed in a sequin dress. She looked beautiful, even if it was for a simply family photo. Her son couldn't help but pause and stare at her, so looked very different. Like another woman. _

"_Um…" he stammered, the poor little boy flustered for words, you could name it the boy's first crush. When the boy couldn't answer, his mother chuckled lit heartedly. _

"_Oh, come're" she said kindly, and carefully knelt down to Willy's level to sort out the bow tie. She made him tilt his chin up so she could finish the knot before sorting everything else out. Brushing off dust from the shoulders, neatening up his mattered dark curls. _

_When she was done, she pulled away and smiled at her beautiful boy. "You look so handsome, Willy. Just like your father" she complimented, having little Wonka turn and face the mirror again and stare at his reflection. A small smile crept upon his face, revealing his neat braces. He shook his head, making his mother frown. _

"_No, mummy. I look like you" he said, and turned back round to her, facing the paled beauty that she was. The red dressed suited her like a glove, just as his dark suit fitted him perfectly. She released a teary-eyed smile. _

"_There's the both of us in you, Willy" she murmured, quickly leaning down and brushing her lips onto his head before standing again, towering over him as he was so short compared to both his parent. _

"_Really? I don't think I'm like daddy," the boy frowned and pulled a face. "He's a grouch!" _

_His mother burst into laughter, but quickly covered my mouth stifling her giggles. "Now, stop it. You know your father's only stressed. Give him time, he'll lighten up—"_

"_Naomi, Willy! Are you coming down?" Dr. Wilbur Wonka inquired, bellowing up the stairs with his booming voice. _

"_Yes. I'm just sorting Willy's bow tie!" his mother called out. "He was struggling with it" At that, she turned round to face her son and gave a playful stern face. _

"_Do I have to carry you downstairs, or are you going to go down by yourself like a young man?"_

"_Go down stairs!" _

_And like lightening, little Willy Wonka charged down the stairs with his mother quickly following him to make sure he didn't do something stupid, having to hold parts of her dress up to keep her from tripping on it. "Willy, be careful!" _

"_I will…!"_

He quickly snapped out of it, tears streaming down his face as they dropped onto the partly dusty glass from not being cleaned. He sniffed a little, wiping away the dampness to his cheeks. He found himself sitting on the sofa, staring down at the image, looking at his mother.

Willy only had a few memories of his mother before she disappeared from his life, he still couldn't understand why. He supposed it would always remain a mystery. He had no means of finding her…_if_ she was alive that is. He didn't know.

Hearing a sudden crunch, his violet eyes widened as he turned around to see what he sat on, but let a deep breath out when he found out he just sat on crumpled paper.

He removed it so he could sit back down and admire the really only decent family photo. It was professional and it had smiles, genuine or not. But something caught his eye when staring at the smiling face of his mother. A tiny flashback to the boy from the park came to mind. Though the boy had a different smile and distinctive features, there was something familiar…but it couldn't be.

The young man shook his head in disbelief. No way could his mother be the mother of…or could she? For all he knew, she'd move on and married someone else soon after she disappeared. A sinking feeling came to his chest. It was sad to think that, but what if it was true? His eyebrows furrowed.

"I have to find him," Willy murmured, gently placing the family photo down. He sighed. This was suddenly too much.

"I curse myself for liking mysterious too much. This certainly is a mysteriously indeed. Looks like I have _another_ reason for having hot chocolate tonight…" he said to himself, standing up to head into the kitchen, turning on the main light.

He suddenly stopped and turned to look at the mess he made in his once _neat_ lounge. He groaned again. "…After I clear this up" he added and went to tidy up.


	4. Dejavu: Part III

**DISCLAIMER: **_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _copyrighted to Roald Dahl. 2005 remake copyrighted to Tim Burton and Warner Bros respectively. Protrayals are of Johnny Depp and Blair Dunlop (combined). Zachary Leonhart is copyrighted to me.

**Chapter One: De-Javu: - Part Three**

On the other side of town, the two footballer boys had reached the entrance to their 'home' when they caught the sound of a familiar voice. They turned to see the blue eyed boy running up the stairs to greet them, looking just as frost bitten as they were. Their mouths had mist blowing out to prove it.

"What did that guy want?" one of the boy's inquired, politely knocking on the door, knowing full well no one would answer immediately, that place was really crowded. For that place wasn't an ordinary home.

"I dunno," the boy in question shrugged. "Just said somethin' about me reminding him of someone" he explained tiredly, rubbing at his bare arms in attempt to keep them warm, getting irritated and rapping upon the door a little harder. "C'mon…"

"Zach, you know no one will answer straight away…" the third of the group spoke up. "Besides, the more I think 'bout it, that guy kinda looked like you…just a little" he stated, growing weary of his friend's reaction.

Brown hair flew as the taller of the boys spun around, annoyance in his blue eyes. "No, he didn't. He looked nothin' like me!" he snapped, his hands turning into fists.

"But what 'bout that picture of that woman in your room? Besides the picture of your dad…when I looked at that man, I saw her…he has her face…" the boy defended himself, knowing full well that out of the group he was more observant.

"Tom, shut about it will you!" Zachary bellowed, teeth chattering from the cold.

He'd advanced on his friend as the door opened to reveal the middle aged woman who kept the place. The boys immediately began to behave, standing in a row and offering her a gentle smile. "Hey Mrs. Stevenson…" they said in unison, waving politely. Though, the innocent faces vanished at her sudden frown upon her wrinkling face.

"Boys! I distinctly remember telling you 7 o'clock, it's passed that time, and look at you! You're freezing, I told you to wear coats when going outside! It's not exactly spring time. My goodness, get in!" Mrs. Stevenson as they called her ranted at them, acknowledging their tired out faces from hearing the same rant over and over. It got kind of boring after a while. "And don't look at me like that!" she added.

The door slammed after them, the sound of other children's voices' echoing around the large house. Mrs. Stevenson cared for all of the children that went there, because the house wasn't exactly a house; it was an orphan village or a foster home. All the kids were there because they'd either lost a parent, or both, or the parent/parents couldn't look after them. Either way, they were without a family.

"Does this mean we're not grounded?" Tom, a short blonde inquired hopefully, his light brown eyes shimmering.

"No, you're not grounded-" she said calmly, stopping when all three boys looked relieved and made small noises to emphasise this. "_But_!" she added, making them stop, eyes widening, gulping not liking the sound of what might come next. "That doesn't mean you get off so easily. Tomorrow, I'm making it your turn to do the chores after dinner…"

"Aww, man!" Zachary moaned, disappointed. "But Mrs. Stevenson, our game is tomorrow after dinner-!"

"If you're quick, maybe you'll finish in time to go! Now stop arguing and get upstairs and do something constructive!" she told them sternly before leaving them to their own devices to attend the other kids in another room.

All three looked at each other before grumbling and heading upstairs into their own rooms. "That was kinda your fault, Zach. You stopped to talk to the guy-Ow!", the other boy got whacked in the back of the head by the taller boy. "Shut up!"

xWWx

The future chocolatier found himself sitting on the same bench as the night before, wrapped up in his mackintosh from the chilly weather that evening. It was early winter, would could he have expected other wise? Sunshine? He snorted at the thought.

_Yeah right_, he told himself, staring down at a boring news paper he'd found laying on the bench unattended. He thought something interesting would be in there, but nothing really caught his attention, so he placed it to one side with a sigh.

The wind had been blustery all day, so he was constantly brushing away his dark curls from his pale face, frowning all the while. _Bloody weather_, he unexpected cursed.

With another sigh, he decided it was best to head back home, he didn't want to make the same mistake as last time and stay out really late and become frightfully cold later, did he? Clutching onto his coat, he rose from his seat and make his way out of the park; the last of the sunlight shinning through the low tree branches, like they did every day. But when taking his first step, he caught the sight of the three boys, and they spotted him just as easily.

Willy released a tiny sound, resembling a nervous chuckle, giving a little wave as a polite gesture. The taller of the boys, dressed in the traditional footballer outfits (which included a long sleeved shirt this time) groaned in annoyance.

"_Great._ What do you want?" he hollered over, holding a football in gloved hands. His face holding a frown as the group made their way into the large field. "When you said 'See you later', I didn't think you meant the next day!"

"Oh! No, no, no! You got me all wrong, heh. I was just taking my every day walk, I was about to leave anyway-" Wonka defended himself timidly, gulping. He almost forgot the boy's feistiness.

"You didn't need to tell me that, you could have just walked away" the boy stated with an exasperated sigh, dropping the ball onto the floor. His friends were readily getting themselves positioned to play the game. They didn't come all this way after doing their chores quickly to have it messed up with a curious man breathing down their necks.

Zachary was about to kick when the older male spoke up. "Actually, wait—"

The spiked boot ended up scratching a layer of grass instead, and the young boy ended up growling in frustration. "What is it?" he spun around, blue eyes on fire. From what the older adolescent could tell, this boy had an anger management problem! He lost his temper for easily. This made him even more nervous, as he approached.

"I know where I've seen you before" he stated, being as calm as he possibly could. He watched the young amateur footballer roll his eyes, crossing his arms. Unnoticing to the two boys looking at each other.

"Oh yeah? Where?" the boy challenged, eyeing the stranger closely as he approached pulling out a small photograph. He held it out to him, for him to see, revealing a woman he indeed recognized.

"Do you recognize her?" Wonka inquired carefully, his violet eyes watching the boy, hoping that he did see what he saw. The boy had a hold of the photo, brushing his slightly dirty thumbs against it, looking like he did recall something.

But to his surprise, a frown appeared on the boy's face, shoving the photo back at him like it was something disgusting. "No" he said. A sunken feeling hit Willy's chest. Somehow, he knew the boy was lying, but didn't want to admit it. "I don't recognize her. Sorry for wasting your time"

"Uh… no. It's me that should be sorry," the adolescent said earnestly, stepping back, pocketing the photo again. "It's me that's sorry for your wasting your time. I must have been mistaken…enjoy your game."

"Thanks" was all the response that he got, the boy too focused on his football to even glance over his shoulder to watch the man walk away. Wonka sighed, finally existing the park and only looking over once to see the boys resuming their game like nothing had happened.

It made Willy wonder…what had actually happened to his mother? Had she abandoned the boy too, or did he really make a mistake? Did the boy only see the resemblance as a coincidence? He didn't know…but he wanted to, very much.


	5. Giving Chances: Part I

**A/N: **_Thank you very much to Skrblr, author of one of my favourite CatCF stories 'Cherry Street and Beyond' for reviewing my story. As they've said (sorry, don't know your gender) I've added a summary so if anyone who hasn't read this before decides to, you have something to lure you in :3 I also like to thank those silent readers who have favourited me as an author or my story, it's a big encouragement. _

_I have also named my chapters, and they're all going to be in three parts, or if there's a special chapter than it'll be four, so look out for that. Plus, I have edited Chapter Four with spelling checks sorted so everything should be in order. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. _

**Chapter Two: Giving Chances : Part One**

"Well…that didn't go as planned…" the young confectioner to be murmured to himself the moment he settled down in the small, confided kitchen in his apartment, stirring absent mindedly into a nice hot cup of tea he made briefly. He wasn't up for anything sweet that night due to his mood.

Willy couldn't quite put his finger on what he was feeling that very moment. His odd violet orbs glanced at his apartment; from the kitchen to the cleared up lounge. Everything was in order; he was warm, content enough. But…something was missing. In fact, he knew exactly what it was; he just…didn't want to admit to it.

That boy, he was_ sure_ that his suspicions were true, the very moment he saw that photograph of his mother in the family photo. They looked so alike, it wasn't easy to ignore.

The chocolatier to be sighed and shook his head in disappointment, standing from where he sat to wander about in deep thought; making sure his dressing gown was on tightly to keep in the warmth from the chilliness outside.

_There just has to be ways of making that boy confess. He was definitely hiding something, I could see it_! Wonka thought hopefully, shakily sipping at the mint flavoured tea and gulping loudly. Oh did he wish someone was living with him, to have company, talk his idea through with someone. It was times like this that made him regret running away.

As a child, Willy wasn't the most popular in school when he attended, or where he lived but he did have a number of good close friends, people who understood his dream, his thought process and didn't make fun of him. Just thinking back made him realize what a fool he was; leaving all those friends behind to come back and find they'd moved on without him…

The young man quickly shook his head. _Not now, Willy._ He scorned himself, frowning.

"I'm not giving up. I'm a Wonka, Wonkas never give up!" the chocolatier in training said stubbornly, holding his cup very tightly, with a determined look on his face. "I hate to admit I'm a Wonka, but…it's a fact and…Oh! That boy was lying to me. He knew my mother…_Our_ mother…" he trailed off, a saddened look on his face.

"I need to get him on his own, talk to him face to face. It'll be much easier on the both of us…at least I hope it will" he continued his little rant despite no one being there to listen. "Tomorrow, I'm going to pursue and hope for the best…"

xWWx

"I knew it, he _did_ know the woman from the picture" Zachary's friend persisted, sounding pleased with himself that he was right about something for once. The taller boy frowned in annoyance, clutching the ball tightly as the group returned him.

"So what if you were?" he snapped, spinning around to give an icy glare with his cool blue eyes. "So what if he knew who my mother was? It doesn't prove who he is! He could have been anybody. A family friend, a—"

"Your brother" the silent of the group spoke up calmly, looking at the taller one with solemn eyes, hands in pockets. The remainder of the group turned as well with the American glaring at him in the same way.

"Face it Zach, you have family out there. Your father's dead, your mother's dead and as far as we're concerned so is—"

"Don't you dare bring _him_ up, ever" Leonhart hissed between gritted teeth. The other two gulped and gave their friends remaining a weary look. The quietest of the group, who they named 'Mouse', sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

Leonhart slowly dropped the ball and kicked it slowly as they walked towards the home they lived at, dribbling away with his feet. Silence came over them, not knowing how to continue onward with the conversation. But, the taller boy broke the silence.

"The thing I wanna know is…why mom kept it from me…that I had anoth—" he cut himself off, shaking his head. "I mean, what could'a happened to make her keep it a secret?"

"Maybe you should just talk to the man instead of giving him the cold shoulder?" Tom, the one who saw the resemblance in the first place spoke up again, and instead on Mouse's behalf.

"I know it's hard, but it looks like to me he really shows interest in you. He wants to get to know you…and if Mouse is right in saying this guy is your brother then…"

"Then what?" the taller boy stopped and looked at his friend calmly, hopefully.

"You should give him a chance. I mean, think of it this way…you could have a family again. Isn't that what you always wanted, Zach? To be reunited with somebody that can take you away from this shit hole will call 'home'?" Tom said, gesturing to the house that was slow approaching.

The boy in question gulped and looked back towards the place he'd been living at for so long before turning back to his group of friends. He gulped for the second time and sighed, giving in, picking at the bridge of his nose.

"Suppose you're right…"

"Great, now that's settled. Let's get back, eh? I'm starving!" his other friend, neither Mouse or Tom but James stated enthusiastically, rounding everyone up so they were in a line. He was grinning from ear to ear and practically dragging them along. Zachary struggling on getting the football back into his hands.

"You seriously wanna get back for Mrs. Stevenson's cookin'?" the said boy questioned, startled causing the rest of the boy's to laugh.

"Anything's better than nothing, Zach"


	6. Giving Chances: Part II

**Chapter Two: - Giving Chances: - Part Two**

For the following number of days, the future confectioner was busy researching and finding out everything he knew about this boy, the main concern was where the American lived for a start. It was very difficult to describe when he and his friends looked like over the phone.

He scrapped the plan on meeting up with the boy the following morning, it wouldn't be that easy considering what it was like the last time he tried; the boy was hostile with him, possibly for protective reasons and he could completely understand.

Paperwork and newspaper clippings were scattered everywhere around Willy's apartment, most of the time the young man sitting cross legged on the plush carpeting with his tongue sticking out and his sleeved rolled up like it was a hard working, professional mission to discover the identity to this child.

Numerous days, Wonka found himself staying up all night just trying and by now even caffeine wasn't having the desired effect.

"Ohh!" he whined, slamming the cord phone down in annoyance, roughly brushing a dark strand of hair from his porcelain face. "This is useless, I've tried everything" he murmured.

"…Well, there is the option of getting off my arse and finding him myself, but because of last time…" he trailed off, considering the only option was beginning to dispize whole heartedly. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave a small point as he crossed his arms.

"But what if it goes wrong? What if he denies the claims again?" he thoughtfully chewed at his left hand thumb digit, his violet eyes in a daze as he slowly got himself into a standing position.

His eyebrows rose. "For all I know, the boy's forgotten me by now…whether its intentional or deliberate I have no idea" he reasoned with himself.

The chocolatier in training's eyes glanced to the window into the sunny weather outside, being mid morning for once instead of early evening or late night; where the dew was no where in sight and there was affectionate warmth against his exposed fair skin. He had to concur it was a beautiful day outside, decent enough go for a little wander. Other people were enjoying it.

"All I know is that it's the only gap between me and him, his forgetfulness" Willy murmured, resuming the chew at his thumb digit. "I have to find out; my mother's memories depend on it. I've been having flashbacks on and off for the last couple of days and they've been driving me mad…"

He was immediately going towards the door when he suddenly took a huge whiff and doubled over at the stench. "Oh! Hh…" Wonka coughed lightly, covering his mouth. He frowned at himself.

"Wow-how" he commented himself with a husky voice, covering his mouth.

"Definitely…definitely need a shower" he whispered, spinning on his shoeless heels to hurry into the bathroom, to get himself clean for the last couple of days no little food, sleep or a good wash.

xWWx

Zachary was sitting in his bedroom, when he shared with someone else from the lack of rooms to have to themselves, staring at the window into the busy street of the morning. His face had a hard stern look upon it. He was expecting that persistent man to be hovering around in the park or around the town. He'd been doing in for the last two days approximately a week ago. Leonhart wondered what changed.

He was twisting the football between his finger tips, observing the crowd all the while, hoping for a sign that someone he knew and had weird feelings for would emerge.

"Z, you've been staying at the window everyday in the past week. It's obvious that guy isn't coming" said the boy that he stared the room with, who had gone unnoticed for sometime while he sat on his own bed reading a book.

"It's just weird…I kinda got used to the guy bein' around, and he ain't there" the American murmured, more subconsciously than anything else. It was true, he was getting used to the person, but he wouldn't admit it openly.

The boy reading the book sighed, slamming it shut and slid off the bed to approach the sportier of the two. "If you're that desperately, just go out there and _find_ him yourself"

Sky blue eyes turned to look into transparent green ones, and he frowned once more.

"No, it's no use. Even if I did, I've probably scared him away with my bad ass bullshit. I mean, you know me…I've caused a lot of shit for the people in this place for the past few years since the moment I came here. Ever since—" he stopped himself and looked down.

"I'll probably just end up doing the same for him, you're right; I should just accept that he's not comin'. I'm just destined to lose everyone I cared for…"

"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself!" the boy argued with his own frown on his face. "Yes, you're a pain, you have anger issues but you're a good kind. You've got spunk about you and you don't see us having that attitude around this place…especially 'round Mrs. Stevenson"

A small smile crossed Zachary's mouth, as he stopped spinning his ball between his fingers. Not noticing his room mate seeing something in the window.

"And speak of the devil…" he trailed off.

Leonhart spun around to look into the window to spot someone that looked familiar and that coat was a dead give away. His eyes widened as he immediately pressed himself against the cool glass in attempts to get a closer look.

That guy, he was walking into the direction of the where the foster home was, and for a split second, Zachary swore their eyes met in a small gaze, even though Wonka was looking baffled in where he was, possibly only following the footsteps in where the boy walked before…

xWWx

Willy sighed as his violet orbs glanced around the unknown street with the boring looking houses like the rest of the tiny little places around the smaller areas of London. He swore he saw that football boy come down this direction with his friends in the past, it was only a week ago!

He was just certainly glad he got himself cleaned up and escaped from facial hair from the many nights of not keeping on top of shaving. Wonka just hoped he hadn't made a wrong turn.

He glanced towards the window temporarily out of curiousity, but because he saw someone looking out of it no matter how high it was, he gave a double take to make sure his theory was corrected and so how, the figure looked familiar…


	7. Giving Chances: Part III

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _Finally come round to updating We're All in this Together (song credited to 'High School Musical', the first film). This is the final installment of Chapter Two, and possibly the longest of the three parts and chapters. _

_Just so all my readers know, I have a sequel in mind and when this story is over, I will take a break from this installment and continue 'Return to Wonderland' if the story hasn't finished by then. The sequel will hold another secret (which a fellow Beta reader already knows about) so keep that in mind. _

**DISCLAIMER**: _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl. Willy Wonka protrayal belongs to Johnny Depp, Tim Burton and Blair Dunlop. Zachary Fletcher-Leonhart belongs to me. A reminder that this is Pre-Charlie and Pre-Cherry street for most of the chapters. _

**Chapter Two: Giving Chances: - Part Three**

The young man leaned forward to look a little closer to the window, taking a step forward in the mean time, but within seconds that person had gone like a flash. He sighed in dismay. _Must have been imagining it_, he thought to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. Wonka turned to make his way back, when a loud bang was heard in the distance.

He spun around, wide eyed, like everyone else that was passing. It sounded like a gun shot! But his eyes soon fixed on a panting young lad standing in the middle of a wide-open doorway of a house. Willy blinked as he recognized the boy at once. There were annoyed murmurs all around him. 'Gave us a fright, that boy did' 'I know, I know…rude child—'

The boy gazed into the direction of the older adolescents with tired sky blue eyes, his pale cheeks flushed from running down the stairs at the speed of lightening. His hand was against the front door, and behind him there was a commotion going on.

'Zachary Nicolas! What an _earth_ do you think you're doing, boy?' a woman was coming towards him, her eyes full of fury. Her expression was as shocked as the people from the outside.

The boy glanced over his shoulder to see the older woman giving him daggers.

'Do you realize how much damage you could have caused the door? For heaven sake's child, it sounded like someone was shot out here and the police could have come striding in!' Mrs. Stevenson was continuing her rant, and it was very soon that Zachary was able to hear her.

His eyes were on the older adolescent who was staring right back with concern and astonishment. But then he saw the man's eyes soften, as he turned his head from left to right before jogging across the road when no cars were coming. Leonhart's eyes lit up when he saw him coming towards the step of the house.

'It's alright ma'am' the young confectioner-to-be stated, now standing before the bickering, middle aged woman and the younger adolescent who had now got his breath back, and was straightening himself out.

Willy saw in the background that the other orphans were inside the house, peering from different parts of the rooms to see what was happening, but Mrs. Stevenson saw, and immediately told the boys and girls to 'shoo!' and get back to doing their chores.

'What is the _meaning_ of this?' the middle aged woman hissed, hurried the two males out before joining them and shutting the front door, but more gently than Zachary had opened in. 'What do you mean by 'it's alright, ma'am'? Who are you?! Do you know this boy?'

The older adolescent peered down to the flustered younger one, and immediately began to visualize his younger self standing there, listening to his father telling him off. He felt a pang of heartache for him, but forced the urge to place a hand upon his shoulder.

'What I _mean_, ma'am, is that…' he trailed off, giving one last look at Leonhart. 'I'm coming to collect him'

Blue eyes enhanced in size, as Zachary, a tall boy for his age peered up at the older male in disbelief and wonder. Was he really coming to take him away from this place? Was he…really his brother?

He quickly got over to Wonka and latched onto the front of his shirt, which shocked the other greatly. Violet eyes widened as he looked down at his now confirmed half sibling, his blue eyes were silently pleading. Neither of the two could hear Mrs. Stevenson complaining, so they both looked over to find the woman staring at both of them in astonishment. She hand a hand to the doorknob, and her aging eyes were looking between the two.

Eventually, she did speak, but it was something they didn't want to hear.

'I'm sorry sir, but that is out of the question – Zachary get off him at once, you're making a fool of yourself' she yanked Zach back from holding onto Willy for his dear life. 'For you see,' she continued on, having a hold of his shoulder.

'This boy doesn't have a family. He hasn't done since he was a toddler, that's how he came here. His mother and father are dead, and there is no records of either parents having any other father, no children or—'

'_That_, I know. His mother didn't have anymore children with the husband she was with at the time' Willy interjected calmly, pulling out something from his pocket and unfolding it. It was a piece of paper. '_But_' he made a dramatic pause, and handed the paper to the older woman.

Mrs. Stevenson accepted it and looked, going over the words over and over, and with everything she read, her eyes widened. 'Oh my goodness'

'Yes. His mother was married before meeting Zachary's father…she had a child with her first husband…me' Wonka explained further, in a matter of fact voice. 'I didn't know who Zachary was at the time, but I knew there was something familiar about him the moment I laid my eyes on him…' he paused. 'But now I do. That makes us brothers'

'I-I—'

'I know,' Willy began reaching out to bring Zachary closer to him as he continued to look at the orphan village's house keeper. 'I can't take him home now, that'll cost a lot of money, and that I don't have…but…I would like to at least have visiting rights and take him out whenever he wants to. It's the…least I can do'

All the while, Zachary was smiling widely, his eyes close to tears as he listened to the conversation. He was going to have a family…or at least, the closest he could get. This was probably why the older adolescent spent so long away, he was gathering all the information he could get to their mother and him.

Up the stair case, he found his friends, Tom, James, 'Mouse' and the boy that spoke to him in their shared bedroom all looking on at the scene. They all had triumphant looks on their faces and just as large beams. Without the two adults (or as close to an adult as Willy Wonka could get) looking, Leonhart offered them a thumbs up.

He felt his older brother squeeze his shoulder a little, and he peered up at be offered a kind wink, as they both watched the caretaker of the house take on board this information. There was a look of defeat on her face. She roughly handed back the confectioner his paper back.

'Alright' she sighed softly. 'You've made your point…' she trailed off in dismay. 'If you must take him out today make sure to bring him back before 7pm, it gets dark by then'

'Understood'

'Any later and he's going to have to be punished, he'll be grounded for a week with chores and that means no football, or—'

'I get the jist!'

The woman sighed in defeat, watching the younger man fold up the paper carefully and placed it back into his coat pocket. The said young man soon looked down at his brother. 'Shall we go?'

Leonhart nodded in hopefulness. He honestly couldn't believe this was happening. For the past few weeks he was bad mouthing the bloke who was trying to get to know him. But here he was ready to leave with him like he'd known him for years.

Originally, he was only going to start looking for him and have a small chat with him. He knew who his mother was, she was the same mother as him – but now…Zachary was just too shocked for words. It was like his mother had come back from the grave and was taking him away from this dump, just like he dreamed since he was old enough to understand what was going on. But his mum had come back as a bloke. This was close enough to his dad.

'See ya later, Mrs. Stevenson!' he called, as the two left the house.

'Remember, be back before dark!' she bellowed after them.

'He will, I promise' Wonka answered for him, before the door closed, meaning that the older woman had gone back inside without another word.

xWWx

From there, the two walked in silence done the road. They could have walked anywhere really if they were together. Both had their hands in their pockets, Zachary kicking occasional stone, as Willy offered him a quick, perfect smile.

'So…that's what you spend days on end on? Looking up stuff about mom and—'

'Mm-hm'

'Were you originally planning—' Zachary got interrupted by his older brother.

'No, I wasn't'

The younger male frowned as he peered down at the ground. So many thoughts were going through his head, so many questions and answers wanted to he known. His blue eyes were shimmering in confusion and happiness. 'When were you originally going to do it?'

'Oh! Today' Wonka established. 'Just not…under the same circumstances' he resumed, looking at his brother with a stern gaze. 'If you hadn't come storming down like that and bashed the door open, I would have just arrived and had a quite talk with – what's the woman's name…?'

'Mrs. Stevenson'

'—Mrs. Stevenson about what I'd found out and what was going on, and we would have gone from there'

'Cool!' the boy smiled happily. 'But I…kinda ruined it, didn't I?'

'Yes, you did' His older brother had a stern look in his violet eyes, but an amused flicker appeared as well as a small smirk.

'…I didn't even get your name' Zachary realized, kicking another stone into the road, he gazed at the slightly taller male in question. He got a complete smile in turn.

'It's Willy. But if you're uncomfortable with that…just call me Will'

'Mm' his younger brother nodded in agreement.


	8. Brotherly Bond: Part I

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This story finally returns with a new chapter! My mind has been so wrapped up with Alice in Wonderland and the crossover, I felt a bit guilty leaving this one hang in the wind - so I decided to be a good author and get this story to catch up with the 13 chapters of _Return to Wonderland. _This is the first part of the third chapter. Again, I'd like to wish everyone a Happy New Year, though it's a month late! I'd like to remind everyone this is pre-Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and pre-Cherry Street Wonka; but building up to the events of Cherry Street.

**DISCLAIMER**: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory belongs to Roald Dahl. Version is contributed by Tim Burton and Warner Bros, 2005.

**Chapter Three: Brotherly Bond: - Part I**

The young adolescent had to look around at his new surroundings. Compared to his life at the orphan village; where his room that he shared with other kids who came and went – this place was pretty tidy, and the aroma…Zachary took a deep whiff…_chocolate_. It was chocolate.

Willy couldn't help but silently watch his sibling wander around his home, holding a soft smile to his face, as he was proud to what he had done. He silently exhaled; he would have to go back to collect the boy's belongings the following morning so he had something to change into.

If he was rich it would make it so much easier! They'll be able to go out into the city of London and buy the boy a whole new pile of clothing for him to flaunt himself in. The life of a chocolatier…it was going to be sweet.

'Just…make yourself at home, okay?' the future confectioner called out to Zachary, whilst removing his coat and hanging it up beside the door, locking it in his wake.

'Already have!'

Leonhart had sprawled himself upon the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, blue eyes filled with content. However, he couldn't help but feel this was all temporary. He chewed his lower lip, slowly turning so he was on his stomach as he watched his older brother enter and sit cross legged on the floor. The older adolescent was grinning at the very sight.

'I can see that, heh' he released an amused sound, as he began to sort piles of paper out, or what looked like paper.

Silence came between them for a while; a silence that both loathed as it showed there was nothing to talk about. Wonka had to conjure up something to keep his mind busy – _anything_ to keep his mind off of these…_stupid_ piles of paper work. He had to fill them out just so he could bid for buying that place on Cherry Street.

'_So_…'

'So…?' the boy inquired back, sitting up a bit, as he rummaged around.

'You…want to try some of my chocolate? I baked it this morning!'

'You—you can _cook_?!' Zachary asked, sky blue eyes widening as Willy announced it. He was expecting anything else but that!

'Yeah!' Willy spoke proudly, he puffed his chest out in pride, as he was happy he brought something that both would benefit from. 'Had to learn something whilst I was traveling the world!'

'You traveled the _world_?!'

The future chocolatier only burst out into laughter, dropping the letter he held in his hand in the process as his younger brother was amusing him with his reactions. 'Yes!' he got out breathlessly, holding his chest as tear drops threatened to fall from his eyes, as he was laughing so hard.

'I might as well get information about myself out of the way, so it gives me time to find out about you, of course' Willy explained, whilst standing up back onto his feet and briefly sat down when Zachary had moved up on the sofa. His violet eyes were twinkling, however faded at the saddened look on his brother's face.

'It's not as exciting as yours. You're only 17 and you've traveled the world, but…me? I've been stuck in the shit hole since I was…three, four? I haven't done anything worth while? The only thing I got goin' for me is my football…'

Willy sighed softly, looking down, and patted Zach' knee firmly in a mean's comfort, before using that as support to get up. 'Let's get that chocolate' he changed the subject, wanting to keep it as cheerful as possible. 'Even better, a hot cup of chocolate, what do you say?' he grinned, showing his perfect teeth.

'Sure'

xWWx

'_Wow_! This is so good!'

The young boy was literally gulping the hot drink down; not caring how much it burnt the back of his throat and mouth, he just wanted to remember the very taste and the sensation it had upon his tongue. It stimulated all the senses. His eyes were wide with glee.

His brother was noting every expression and reaction, needing to note all this down. He had been doing this since he was around Zachary's age, perhaps a little younger. Tasting Slugworth's chocolates and sweets, reviewing them, researching every texture. The boy was simply helping him along.

'Just be careful not to burn your mouth' Willy chuckled, as his sibling brought the half empty mug down, licking his lips of the chocolate moustache that framed the mouth. Zachary used his sleeve to wipe it away, leaving a brown stain; Wonka tutted at this.

'Great' he snickered. 'You've only been here almost an hour and I have to do washing' he jokingly pointed out, and the boy flushed in slightly embarrassment. He placed the warm mug down onto the nearest table, mumbling his apologies.

Willy simply waved it off, just about realizing he hadn't touched his own very much. 'Don't worry about it' he murmured, giving his brother a half smile of reassurance. He found himself staring for a moment.

'You look…so much like her, you know'

'Wha—?' blue eyes showed confusion to the older adolescent's statement.

'Mother, you look like her'

'Oh…' Zachary looked downed in small shame. 'You…you look like her too, more her than I do'

'You want more?' Wonka quickly changed the subject once more, realizing once more that he was getting in too deep, too quickly.

'No, thanks…it's really filled me up. How did you become so good?'

'Practice…that and…I just maybe have a bit of talent' Willy shrugged his shoulders, wrinkling his nose, as he had to drink back the remainder of his stone cold chocolate. He made a face at the coldness, which made his brother giggle. Wonka released a false grin.

'Heh…glad you find it amusing' he spoke dryly, before releasing a tiny sigh and frown.

'We'll talk about family later on, when you've settled in, okay?' he went on to say, violet orbs staring at Zachary, watching his brother's reaction. 'I'm not all too comfortable talking about family'

'Kay. Thanks for doing this Will,' the adolescent looked back at Wonka, certainty in his eyes. 'Thanks for finding me'

'You're welcome'

Willy hesitated before planting a brief kiss upon the boy's head.

'I'm just going to make some more, tell me when you're ready to eat'

The older adolescent stood at the moment and disappeared in the kitchen, leaving Zachary to be trapped in his own thoughts.


	9. Brotherly Bond: Part II

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Finally the second part of 'Brother Bond' :) 'Return to Wonderland' has been on the brain lately, plus I have been contemplating on what should happen. Write the second part of this chapter has been quite hard, but I'm glad I didn't rush and let everything run it's course. As you may have noticed, when Willy thinks of the shop to be, he becomes like the Willy Wonka you know in the film. Also, as a reminder...A mixture of Depp's and Dunlop's protrayal for Willy Wonka, and for now pre-Cherry Street Wonka.

**DISCLAIMER: **Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, the book copyrighted to Roald Dahl, and the 2005 film copyrighted to Tim Burton and Warner Bros. Zachary Leonhart copyrighted to me.

**Chapter Three: Brother Bond: - Part Two**

'Well, what do you think?'

Willy Wonka stood proudly in the midst of a newly decorated room, wiping his hands with the protective white cloth used to hide decent furniture from painting going all over it. The afternoon shone through into what used to be the young man's tiny office; now turned into a bedroom.

A new bed stood in one corner, the walls painted a soft blue with silken white curtains pulled back. Other corners taken by drawers a small wardrobe and a section for the adolescent lad's sport equipment.

Zachary was speechless, his mouth agape whilst holding onto his football protectively against his chest.

'You…did this…for _me_?' he meekly asked, not wanting to come in, as though he was clean, he suddenly felt unwashed.

'Of course I did!' the confectioner-to-be laughed softly, chucking the paint covered cloth aside, leaving himself to be the only one covered in spots of paint.

He grasped onto the slightly shorter male's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

'I didn't just decide one day "I will suddenly turn this into a bedroom". You needed somewhere to sleep, and I wasn't going to have you sleep on the sofa!"

Violet eyes glanced down to the half sibling softly, giving the speechless boy another assuring squeeze; watching as sky blue eyes blink repetitively, not wanting to release tears. Zachary frowned at himself, as he wiped them away, ashamed he was getting emotional.

'But…your office—'he was interrupted by Wonka. 'Doesn't matter. It was just some stupid room. I didn't use it anyway…my paperwork was all over the apartment!' Willy giggled lightly. 'So it was sacrificed for a room'

'Can…can I go in there for a while?' the American inquired timidly, still unsure.

'The paint's still a little wet, better give it an hour or two to dry off. Besides, I have somewhere else to show you'

xWWx

Willy Wonka was so excited; he was beaming from ear to ear, revealing his beautifully carved smile, his violet orbs shining with delight and relief to be back at this place again.

This place was in fact his dream shop. Down at the end of Cherry Street, the little, empty building, with an apartment to rent just above it had been closed down for a couple of years. The young man was going to have to be fast if he ever got round to buying it. Despite his…_father_'s absence, Wonka Jr found his bank account being filled with cash. Hopefully it was just enough to buy this deserted shop. The shop used to be this part of London's best bakery shop. The confectioner-to-be remembered coming down here when he was a wee boy with his…his…m-

He cut himself off from the up-coming flashback. He had to concentrate leading and directed Zachary through the busy pavements. The poor lad wasn't able to see.

'Are we there yet? I'm getting' restless' Leonhart raised his voice to be heard over the loud murmuring of strangers walking past the pair in all directions, sometimes even knocking into them.

'Just a second' Willy cut him off, as he managed to find a gap between the masses of people, and got inside the petite shop.

All Zach heard was their footsteps and breathing echoing around somewhere empty. Cracks and creaks beneath their shoes.

'Alright, you can see'

To his relief, his sky blue eyes had the bare, yet warm hands of his brother removed. The teenager had to blink a number of times, as the brightness of the light surprised him. After a second of rubbing them, he allowed himself to look around.

Now at first, he thought it was something to become excited about but…when he saw…_nothing_ but an empty room, his light brown eyebrows furrowed.

'Where the—where are we?'

He heard Wonka snort like it was the most obvious in the world. 'In a shop, of course'

'Will there's…nothing _in_ here, just…an empty room and abandoned stuff—'The boy began, but he had his elder half sibling's hand upon his mouth, which Zachary didn't like.

'I don't see just an _empty_ shop. I see my future career. I've traveled the world for this moment' Wonka explained, removing his head to completely take in what he envisioned.

'I have it all figured out, Zach. At the back here, there will be the production of all the best candy in the world,' he paused to gesture to the back room, before moving to the middle of room, his confident voice echoing. 'Here will be the counter, covering both the back of this part of the shop and the left hand side. Behind the counters will be shelves, upon shelves of the finished products…' Willy sighed, a tiny grin on his face as he glanced over his shoulder to see Zachary's reaction.

He was to be disappointed.

'What?'

'It does sound great Willy, but…how the hell are you gonna pay for it?' the boy asked. 'I mean…we're not exactly the richest people in London—'

'You want a bet? My f-f-'the older adolescent began struggling with the word. 'Da—'he sighed in frustrated. 'Patriarch! Is the richest dentist in London! I only recently found out he or…at least someone has been paying into my account since I was little. I'll probably have more than enough to buy this place'

Zachary watched as his older brother affectionately patted the peeling walls, surprised how Wonka had gotten so attached to this empty building. It meant more to him than his current flat.

'If you got enough money, why not just pay for this place and get started?'

His question brought the other boy back from his day dream; his bare hand hesitantly pulling away from the wall, as he brushed back curled hair nervously. He considered it for a second or to. _Do I really have enough?_

Instead of answering it, he pulled way from where he stood entirely and walked back over to his younger sibling, patting his shoulder.

'Might as well get you some lunch while we're out, my treat' Willy smiled softly, though his violet eyes held a saddened glow, gently coxing Zachary out along with him.

The American looked back into the shop, his blue eyes curious, but let him get dragged away.

xWWx

'Willy?' Zach's voice spoke, whilst he had his mouthful.

He had just finished his large sandwich, the pair having come away from Cherry Street to Gooseberry Lane, where a little sandwich shop stood. It was its own independent company, and new – not many people had discovered it yet. He heard his older brother tutted at the bad manners.

'Yes?'

The pair stared at each other. The chocolatier in training, he barely touched his sandwiches, having to come away from his dream shop had brought him into a muddle.

'What made you so attracted to the place? The store'

'_Shop_, Zach. You're in England now' the other male corrected him before quietly letting out breath, as he stirred at his untouched tea.

'Coming back from traveling the world, I was looking for my own place. At the time, there were some good deals of little houses around Cherry Street, and at such cheap prices. I decided to have a nosy…and I passed that little shop. It used to be the best bakery. I brought there a lot when I was little, selled the best bread, sticky buns. You name it' Wonka softly chuckled. 'When I saw it looking so…_sad_, and untouched. I couldn't let it go to waste'

'You're really gonna buy it?' Leonhart asked, looking a little excited. No where in the orphan village did any of his friends, or Mrs. Stevenson had such enthusiasm. It was just drained out of them living in there for so long.

'Oh yes, I will. I will even fight the opposing competition for it!' Willy stated, looking determined. 'and because you're my brother…I'm going to make you my first employee, and apprentice, maybe'

Sky blue eyes widened at the announcement. 'Ap-apprentice?' the boy frowned in confusion. 'Why have me, I'm not…I'm nothin', I don't know anything 'bout chocolate'

'Do you love it?'

'Well,' Zach snorted. 'Yeah, who doesn't?'

'There you are then, a perfect assistant!'

His younger brother blinked. 'You're really serious 'bout this?'

'Must I have to repeat myself?' the confectioner mumbled, pinching his bridge.

'Are my friends able to come over? Maybe they can help?'

Violet eyes glanced up, as wide as saucers. For a moment, the younger Wonka thought he was to have a sudden subject change, after all he had just said, but was happy it was related to the discussion.

'Conditions must be met'

'What conditions?'

'They don't mess up my flat, as I have important paper work lying around' Wonka stated, as he decided to gulp his tea all in one go, his nose wrinkled from it being cold.

'Says the person who is the mess maker'

Zachary was lightly hit over the head, as he softly laughed. Willy's false expression of annoyance quickly faded, as he giggled softly, standing up. He picked up his uneaten sandwich.

'I've taken you out of that ghastly orphan village, I've built you and painted you a new room, and I've given you a role as an apprenticeship. What else shall I spoil you with?'

The young American thought about, standing up from his seat. 'A movie?'

'Rented or cinema?'

The boy shrugged. 'Whatever is the cheapest, don't want to waste money when you have a dream store—shop to buy'

Wonka softly laughed, 'Knew you had some of me in there somewhere', as he brought his brother by the shoulder, and they began walking away from the sandwich shop.


	10. Brotherly Bond: Part III

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_I doubt anyone noticed, but I had to repetitively change round Introduction, and all three parts of Chapter One. I apologise once more for the two year old mistake, and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again! The final installment of Chapter Three. _

**DISCLAIMER: **_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _is copyrighted to Roald Dahl. 2005 remake is copyrighted to Tim Burton and Warner Bros. The protrayals of Willy Wonka is the combined talent of Johnny Depp, and Blair Dunlop. Zachary Leonhart is copyrighted to me.

**Chapter Three: Brotherly Bond: - Part Three**

The pair sat in the dark, the curtains deliberately closed so the television was blaring out brightened light with the sound turned up to a moderate level. Between them was a big, class bowl of steaming home-made toffee flavoured pop corn.

Renting out a film was the cheapest option for someone in Willy Wonka's position; he wasn't a renting tenant, but he wasn't in a full time job to keep a lot going. This is why without his qualifications, he wanted to open his dream shop; to express to the world and show off his talents. The only one as of far to appreciate his confectionary is his younger brother.

The film was an old black and white horror movie, where the monsters were as they were made out to be – _monsters. _No intelligent dialogue, no sob stories, just grunting creatures crawling out of the deep with screaming women. The chocolatier to be wasn't pleased he was enjoying the sexist portrayal, but at least the story line was good.

Violet and sky blue eyes were transfixed on the screen, their lower jaws chewing vigorously on the juicy sweet, when a soft gasp admitted.

Wonka started from the sudden interruption, not expecting it. His eyebrows furrowed when he realised it didn't come from the television or the film, but beside him. He turned his head towards his younger half sibling, and saw a look of complete horror on his face.

The older adolescent swallowed audibly, bracing himself to response as he felt his hand around the carpet where he found the remote control and paused the tape.

'What is it, Zach?'

He blinked in bemusement at the American's reaction, the silhouette in the dark pinching his straight nose in dismay. 'Y'told Mrs. Stevenson that you'll only be having visitation rights and taking me out for the day and returning me at 7'

Perfect teeth beamed against the paused white light of the square screen, as the control was set side, the slender body of Wonka turning so his crossed legs were facing the younger brother.

'That won't happen for long' the British voice promised in the dark. 'I only told her that to pacify her. Want I'm going to do really is so much better than that. You really think I'm going to let you stay in the horrible orphan village? You deserve a home, Zach. With a family member'

'You mean…you're going to…?' Zachary trailed off, as he pushed some of his light brown hair away from his face, the facial expression being one of disbelief. 'You're adopt—'

Willy's eyes widened in surprise, as he quickly shook his head in disagreement. 'No! No, no, no – nothing like that, dear Bo—heh' the confectioner in training stopped himself from using an old fashioned term he had learnt on his travels. 'Nothing like that' he corrected himself.

He raised a fisted hand to his mouth and cleared his throat before leaning forward over the sofa they sat upon so he switched on the table lamp, letting some light in, despite it being day light outside.

'I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but adoption isn't the way' he frowned, as he considered it himself, tapping his index finger tip onto his closed lips briefly. 'But one way or other, you'll be living with me. Our m-m-mother would have wanted that more than anything…r-right?'

The younger sibling, blinking to adjust to the sudden brightness in the room, rubbing his eyes in the process simply shrugged in uncertainty. 'I…I dunno, Will. She wasn't 'round for that long. Me and De—'it was Zachary's turn to stop himself, shaking his head.

'I was too young to remember what she was like before she got ill, I guess' he corrected himself. He turned to see the older adolescent; Willy Wonka was looking at him in curiousity. He picked up on his younger sibling's reluctance to use a name, but nothing more.

_De_, _what? _The confectioner to be found himself wondering, but didn't want to press the issue.

'Can I quickly call my friends?'

'Sure, don't see why not! You know where it is!' a false grin crossed the older male.

In the process he quickly removed the glass the bowl of pop corn to prevent an accidental spill. He observed the younger adolescent hurriedly standing onto his feet to venture into the hallway.

'Just don't be too long!' Wonka reminded him, and nodded once after a muffled response of understanding followed. This left the chocolatier-to-be in a state of wonder, as his eyebrows furrowed.

_Wonder who this _"De" _person is? Or perhaps I'm just being too darn silly? Could have caught his tongue on da—f…Gah! _

Willy's train of thought stopped shot due to his own insecurities in thinking about his own father, let alone talking about him. His eyes wider due to his secret glare at nothing, chewing the inside of his mouth desperately.

'Father. _Father' _he forced himself to get the word out, and heaved a heavy breath out, slumping back into the comfortable material of the sofa, readjusting his legs so one was crossed over one which bent over the side front of the rest.

He turned his attention to the paused video tape, the screen constantly frozen at the scene where this sea "devil" was attacking a woman in the water, the lady only dressed in a bikini top and bottom.

To take his mind off his trailing thoughts, wanting nothing more to avoid another flashback, the adolescent stood from the sofa to have a brief listen into his younger brother's conversation. He was curious to see which friend his brother was going to talk to.


End file.
